


Bourbon Street (Klaus Mikaelson)

by annxaxo



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:56:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24039247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annxaxo/pseuds/annxaxo
Summary: “I’d ask you to come with me but I wouldn’t dare put you in that kind of danger. When this is all over, I promise you that we will meet again. But for now, you have to forget. Forget me, forget everything.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

Sylvia Laurent was the first witch to be born as a siphoner outside of the Gemini Coven. At the age of 18, in the year 1856, she met another siphoner named Valerie. The two instantly clicked and their bond became unbreakable.

In 1958, the two were working in a TB Ward where they met a Lily Salvatore slowly dying of consumption. As Valerie and Sylvia cared for Lily, the three became close before her death. She was sort of a motherly figure towards them so they were sad when she eventually died. What they didn’t know, though, was that Lily passed away with vampire blood in her system, causing her to turn. Once that happened, the three all left town together, Valerie and Sylvia under Lily’s wing.

Lily later met Julian and fell hopelessly in love.

A few more years went by, it now being 1863, the four passed through Lily’s hometown where they would be staying for a while. Lily, curious of how her son has been doing since her death, asked Valerie to check up on him. Valerie obligated and couldn’t help but fall in love with Stefan after the short period of time they spent together. She knew it was wrong but it happened anyway. When Valerie became pregnant with Stefan’s child, she asked Sylvia to help her run away. Julian had plans to go to England and this would only delay his voyage so once he caught on to their plan, he immediately put an end to it.

Valerie begged Julian to let her go and to not tell Lily but it’d only get in the way of his own needs. Sylvia used up all the energy she had along with the power in her amulet to distract Julian so that Valerie could get a head start but she could only hold him for so long. Sylvia grew weaker as she didn’t have a huge source of magic to siphon from and Julian was free from her grasp. With the upper hand, he went after Sylvia first. He beat her to the point where she fell unconscious and left her for dead to go after Valerie. When he caught up with her, he showed her no mercy. He didn’t stop until the second heartbeat inside her stopped.

Julian dragged their bodies back to the ship where he lied and told Lily that he found them beaten and robbed. Lily healed the two with her blood and when Valerie came to it, she was so heartbroken that she decided to take her own life. After writing her letter to Sylvia, she drew a bath and overdosed on laudanum. 

Sylvia rushed to her side but was too late. Holding Valerie’s lifeless body, her blood boiled, filling her with anger and rage. She laid her body down and went to confront Julian.

“You’re going to pay for what you did,” Sylvia muttered as she approached him. Holding onto her amulet, she inflicted a migraine on Julian with all the power she had in her. He was in pain for a while but Sylvia started to weaken which gave Julian a chance to stop her. He flashes into her, pushing her up against the nearest wall, choking her with his arm. “Don’t you remember what happened the last time you tried this?” 

Sylvia spits in his face which caused him to push harder down on her throat to further strangle her. And with as much pain she was in, she didn’t fight it. Instead she waited for the perfect opportunity to grab onto his shoulder. Once she did, she tightened her grip immediately and began to siphon his vampirism, causing him to lose strength and eventually dropping to his knees. “Sylvia, st-stop.” He shuddered, trying to catch his breath. “Syl..Sylvia.” He muttered once more. 

The stronger Sylvia got, the closer Julian was to his death. The life was literally draining out of his body and he soon began to desecrate but Sylvia suddenly felt a sharp pain in her heart which caused her to lose focus. She glanced down at the piece of wood thrown into her chest and looked back up at the person who threw it. She fell to the ground and watched as Lily came to Julian’s rescue.

Lily was so blinded by her love for Julian that she lost two people who truly loved her that night.

-

Being that Valerie and Sylvia both died with Lily’s blood in their system, their deaths weren’t permanent. 

Valerie was the first to wake, becoming the first vampire/witch hybrid with the ability, now, to siphon her own vampirism as a source of power.

Valerie was laid beside a dead Sylvia covered in blood from the stake that Lily stabbed her with. Valerie cried over Sylvia’s body and begged her to wake up, which she eventually did. Gasping for air as she came into consciousness, looked at her surroundings confused.  
“Sylvia!” Valerie exclaimed.  
“Val… You’re alive?” Sylvia asked.  
Valerie had a concerned look in her eyes, “What happened to you?”  
“Julian and I were fighting… and that’s when Lily…”  
“Lily what?”  
“Lily killed me…”

-

After being turned, Sylvia became powerful enough to kill Julian but Valerie asked her to spare his life, for Lily’s sake. Sylvia couldn’t believe after what Julian did to her, she still had it in her to spare his life…

The next morning, after doing some thinking, Sylvia decided to leave. She felt betrayed by Lily and couldn’t stand Julian. Sylvia begged Valerie to come with her, to find Stefan, and to be happy but Valerie refused. She couldn’t face Stefan after what happened and she didn’t want to upset Lily. Sylvia was infuriated by the devotion Valerie still had for Lily but wished her well as she was still planning to leave whether Valerie came with her or not. And with that, when the shipped docked, Sylvia bid her final farewell to Valerie and hoped that they would meet again one day.

“Be well, sister.” Sylvia said before climbing off the ship.


	2. Compulsion

In the year 1922, Sylvia ended up in Chicago and by coincidence, reunited with Stefan after all those years. Sylvia was shocked to find out that he turned and was the infamous Ripper she heard so much about. He was without a shred of humanity and didn't even remember who Sylvia was, as they never formally met, but they soon became close friends anyway.

Sylvia battled with the thought of mentioning Valerie but one night while they were out enjoying themselves at a speakeasy, Stefan met a girl named Rebekah and the two really hit it off. Klaus also had his share of fun, introducing himself to Sylvia.

Their relationship began as just a sexual one before they inevitably fell in love. Klaus tried to suppress it, afraid that he’d soon have to run again, but couldn’t help his growing feelings for her.

The four of them, together, had an incredible time, building a bond that would’ve lasted a lifetime. But their relationship was cut short just as they were finally beginning to settle into this new life they had going.

Bullets were flying everywhere. Glass shattered and bursted in the air.

“Rebekah, come. We’ve got to go sweetheart.” Klaus shouted, coming down the steps. He pulls Rebekah away and urges her out of the bar. Stefan followed her, confused of what was happening. He was the first to be compelled. Sylvia was next.   
“I’m afraid I’ve got to go.” Klaus regrettably told her.  
“What do you mean? Go where?” Sylvia asked, confusion in her voice.  
“I’d ask you to come with me but I wouldn’t dare put you in that kind of danger,” he took a deep breath.   
“When this is all over, I promise you that we will meet again. But for now, you have to forget. Forget me, forget everything.” He said as he compelled her.

However, she didn’t forget. The compulsion never worked because she was also half witch. Klaus was long gone now and Sylvia still had every bit of memory of him. From the moment they met to the last kiss they shared before he disappeared, she remembered it all.


	3. Marcel

Present | Sylvia’s POV

Seventy years later, I found myself back in New Orleans waiting to meet a friend whom I haven’t seen in a long time. I took a sip of whiskey, swishing the drink around in the glass as I stared out the window waiting for Marcel. I met him in the 1940s when I came to New Orleans hoping to find Stefan but he'd already left for war.

Just as the thought of Marcel crossed my mind, the jingles on the door rang. I looked up and saw him walking in, scanning the bar. When his eyes laid on me, he smiled. I set the whiskey down and got up. He walked towards me with opened arms, hugging me once I got close enough.

“Sylvia. How have you been?” He asked.  
I pulled away from the hug and returned to my seat, “I’ve been better.”  
He took the seat across from me,“It’s been like what? Sixty years?”  
I smiled and took another sip of whiskey, “Seventy, but who’s counting? How bout’ you? How’ve you been?”  
“I’ve been better,” he laughed, waving over to the bartender. “How long are you planning on sticking around for?”  
“I’m just passing through, thought I’d say hi.”   
“Aw, c’mon don’t tell me you’re gonna run off again.”  
“I wouldn’t call it running off…”  
A waitress promptly brought over a platter of shots, setting each glass down one by one onto the table.   
“Trying to get me drunk, Marcel?”  
“What kind of friend would I be if I didn’t?”

After a long game of catch up, Marcel had to return to his role as king and attended to his witch crisis. I went around, exploring the French Quarter for a bit but soon found myself back at the bar watching people as they came and went.

It was around nine o’clock now and the bar was packed as ever. I started to stare at random groups of people, coming up with different scenarios about how their night would go in my head. There was a couple that sat in front of me who I took a lot of interest in.

As I shamelessly started, I thought about how they’d end up dead tonight if I intended on ripping their heads off for giving me that nasty glare...but in their defense, I was probably creeping them out.

Mid-thought, I was interrupted by a blonde bartender who offered me a drink, but I declined.  
“Well my name’s Cami, let me know if you need anything.” She smiled, returning to her position.

Upon returning to what I was doing, the girl whispered to her boyfriend asking if they could move somewhere else. I couldn’t help but roll my eyes as I watched the pair get up, relocating to the other side, leaving me to search for someone new to observe.

I looked around, taking the new people that surrounded me and noticed a young woman in the back of the bar wiping away the tears that rolled down her cheek. She must have been crying for quite some time because her eyes were rather puffy, swollen almost. I didn’t get the chance to see the man that approached her as I was too busy watching her movements, but I didn’t have to. The second he began to speak, I knew who he was. That familiar accent brought back feelings that I haven’t felt in almost a century.

As he talked to the woman, he looked over his shoulder giving the two guys sitting on the stools a look. I got a glimpse of his face and immediately felt my heart beginning to beat faster.  
Worried that he’d see me, I rushed behind the counter, sitting down against it. Cami looked at me, confused. I placed my index finger over my lips, nonverbally telling her not to say anything. Her eyebrows knitted together as she then focused her attention away from me.

Klaus’ voice drew closer to the two gentlemen sitting but I missed most of what they had to say as I was trying to keep my heart from thumping out of my chest.

“Sorry for the wait. If you’re here for the gumbo, I’m about to break your heart. We just ran out.” I heard, tuning in when Cami began speaking.  
“Your oldest scotch for my two friends here, love,” Klaus said.  
Once Cami walked away, he spoke again. “If Marcel wants to know what I’m up to, he can ask me himself.” Marcel?

I brought myself back to my feet once I heard the sound of Klaus’ footsteps disappear, “are you okay?” Cami asked. I avoided eye contact and looked around as I spoke, “yeah, I just uh, was trying to avoid someone.” I laughed awkwardly walking backwards towards my seat. She quickly gave me a small smile before returning to what she was doing.


End file.
